Girls' Day Out
by macisgate
Summary: Sam, Vala, and Carolyn on fathers, boyfriends, and ice cream. Enjoy! CHAPTER 4 NOW UP! Sam works up the courage to tell Jack about Atlantis. SJ.
1. Girls' Day Out

Girls' Day Out

Rated: PGish depending on your sensibilities :)

Season: 10 or so

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

Spoilers: Nothing important.

Summary: Sam, Vala, and Carolyn on fathers, boyfriends, and ice cream.

Author's note: Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've missed you all very much and will hopefully be reading and writing more now that life's gotten a little less complicated.

Much love,

Christine

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sam?" Vala's voice sounded from a dressing room stall.

"Yeah?" Sam answered from a stall of her own.

"I think I'm stuck."

"What do you mean you're stuck?" Carolyn asked from her post outside. Not wanting to try anything more on, she'd been designated as opinion giver for Sam and Vala.

"This dress thing. I think there's something wrong with it."

"Let me see." Carolyn poked her head in the doorway and stared in shock, at least as much as any doctor would allow herself to show. "Okay, don't panic. Just follow the sound of my voice and get the hell out of that thing."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Wrap-around dress," Carolyn answered.

"Ohh," Sam said with a voice that spoke of personal experience.

Vala made her way out of the dressing room and stood beside Carolyn, hair slightly fuzzy and out of place.

"You almost done, Sam?"

"Done," Sam answered and joined them, hair perfectly in place. Vala pouted at Sam questioningly as she fingered her own hair.

"Don't worry, Vala, it just takes lots and lots of practice." Sam turned to Carolyn. "What's next?"

"Why, after all the calories we've burned trying on clothes? Ice cream cones."

"Ice cream cones?" Vala looked from one friend to the other. "I had some vanilla ice cream on the base once, but it wasn't very good."

Sam smiled at Carolyn. "This is going to be fun."

"More fun than getting our pictures taken in the photo booth?" Vala asked.

"Oh yeah."

"More fun than the jewellery dispensers?" Vala held up her fingers lined with plastic rings; loops of beads and candy hung from around her neck.

"Definitely," Sam assured her.

"Base ice cream is no good. Real ice cream is like… like… well," Carolyn finished with a shrug.

"Oh yeah," Sam agreed. "Except better. Especially if you get chocolate."

Vala raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Well what are we waiting for. Lead on Carolyn, lead on."

The food court was buzzing with Saturday shoppers, but the three women managed to find an outdoor table near Baskin' Robins.

"Are there really 31 flavours to choose from?" Vala asked.

"Yup. And if you're not sure which one you want, you can ask them for- um, never mind," Carolyn stuttered as Sam shook her head behind Vala's back. Perhaps letting Vala know about sampling wasn't the best idea.

Vala's eyes raked quickly over the open buckets of bright colours and funny names. "I know exactly which one I want," she said with certainty. She pointed out her selection to the cashier. "Double Brownie Danny Boy Delight," she said with absolute pleasure.

Sam and Carolyn made their decisions with a little more deliberation, then they settled themselves down at their table again and placed their shopping bags on the ground.

Vala took a large bite of ice cream. "Oh! Ow, ow, ow!! What was that?!" she stared in disbelief at her friends. Surely they hadn't pulled some sort of joke on her. Ice cream hurt like crazy.

Carolyn placed her sunglasses on her head and gave Vala a sympathetic look. "Ice cream headache. Just have a little at a time. And lick it instead of biting into it. It's too cold to eat too fast. The stuff on the base is always half melted by the time we get it," she explained.

Vala look a little wary, but tried a smaller portion, then slowly smiled. "Yes, now I see. That's much better. The slower you go the better," she grinned and winked at her own play on words, and Sam and Carolyn giggled.

Carolyn leaned back in her chair and took in the sunny day. "When you work below ground all day, you really begin to appreciate the sunshine, don't you?"

"Hey, hey," Sam scolded. "No mention of work, remember? Not even a bit."

"Sorry. I have no life. I've got no idea what else to talk about."

"I know what you mean," Sam agreed. "But we've got to try."

"I know what we can talk about," Vala offered and leaned forward to put her elbows on the table. "Earth courtship. I can't figure it out. I've learned some from watching television, but real relationships don't seem to work the same way."

"Trust us. They don't," Carolyn assured her. "You flirt with a guy, you think he likes you, then, wham, he's dating his high school crush from middle-of-nowhere Kansas." Carolyn frowned into her ice cream.

"He'll come around," Sam said with certainty. "Those long distant relationships never work."

Carolyn laughed. "This from the woman with a boyfriend in Washington for the past two years."

Sam giggled. "Okay, well, most of the time they don't work," she conceded.

"Lucky. I can't even interest a man I spend all day in close proximity with," Vala pouted.

"Oh, he's interested," Sam assured her. "He's a little old fashioned when it comes to relationships. He just needs to know your serious and not just flirting with him. Once he realizes you're not giving up on him, he'll start responding more."

"I hope so, because he's beginning to drive me absolutely wonko always treating me like an adolescent in need of guidance instead of a woman he could desire."

"He just wants to make sure you never have a reason to get taken from the team. I think he's afraid of losing you. He'd feel responsible."

"Really?" Vala seemed pleased and took another bite of ice cream. "Good."

Carolyn's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id on the screen, then stuck it back in her purse.

"Not going to answer it?" Sam asked.

"No, it's just my dad."

"Sure it's not something on the base he's calling about?"

"No, he'd call me from a different phone if that was the case. It's funny. All the time I was a child living under his roof, he never paid me much attention. Now he calls at least once a day. I know he means well, but it's kind of annoying."

"Honestly," Vala agreed. "My father was exactly the same. Never there, then he hits midlife and it's, 'Vala, I miss you' and 'Vala, why don't you ever come to see me'. By their absence, they raise you to be independent, then they expect you to completely switch gears when they're ready."

"My dad never really did get to that point," Sam said. "Even when he joined the Tok'ra and our relationship improved a little, he was always away. I know he was happy to see me when he could, but I think he was more comfortable flying a ship into enemy territory than he was with being a father. He never really stopped pulling away."

"Men. I guess they never grow up," Vala said around a bite of candy from her candy necklace. "You know, as lovely as this ice cream is, I'm freezing cold now. I'm going to go grab a latte. Want one?" she asked her companions.

"I do," Sam said. "I'll come with you."

"I'll wait here," Carolyn said, quite comfortable finishing up her ice cream cone. She put her sunglasses back on and leaned back in her chair.

"I just love Starbucks," Vala bounced a step.

They waited in line, then Vala stepped up to the counter. "Yes, darling, I'll have a vanilla latte, extra shot of espresso, whip cream, and chocolate shavings on top."

"I see you've been here before," Sam said.

"Daniel took me shortly after I returned. He helped me pick out this drink. I love it." She paid for her coffee and waited till Sam ordered her Marble Mocha Macchiato, then they walked back to their table where Carolyn was chatting on her phone.

"Okay, love you too, Dad. Bye." She hung up with a sheepish grin and a small shrug looking for all the world like a little girl who knows she's got her daddy wrapped around her little finger. "Don't look at me like that," she warned her friends. "I just didn't want to look like I was ignoring him. I mean, he knows it's my day off."

"Uh-huh."

"Right."

"He wants me to come over for dinner tonight. You know, I didn't even know he could cook."

"Maybe he can't. Bring some Tums just in case," Sam advised.

"It's sweet he wants to spend time with you," Vala offered.

"Not really. The evening will be filled with all those awkward questions. Have I changed the oil in my car lately? Have I met anyone nice? When can he expect grandchildren? You know, I'll never understand how my parents, divorced and never remarried, can be so eager for me to get married and start making babies. And even if I was dating someone, they'd probably scare him off."

"My father still thinks I'll end up with the neighbour boy I used to know when I was a child," Vala shuddered.

"My dad completely freaked out when he realized Jack and I had feelings for each other. He was visiting for a few days, and I guess he caught a look between us or something. He came to my house that night and completely blasted me for going against regulations. Which we hadn't, but try convincing him of that. He softened up about it later. He made a point to get to know Jack. They acted like father and son-in-law more than officers. When Dad died, he told me not to let rules get in the way of my happiness. That's the one time I actually listened to what he had to say."

"Think you'll get married?"

"I don't know. Sometimes we talk about it, but I think a part of him is nervous about getting remarried. I don't want to push him on it. He'll ask when he's ready."

Vala took another bite from her candy necklace. "Perhaps I need to show that kind of patience with Daniel. For all his knowledge and wisdom, he really does seem like a hurt little boy inside sometimes."

"Try doing something nice for him that's completely innocent and doesn't make him think you want something in return," Carolyn suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, um-"

"You could take him a coffee when we go. You said he took you to Starbuck's before, right? So just get the same coffee he ordered then, and take it to him on the base. I know he's there because he was working on some artefacts that were just brought in."

"That's perfect," Carolyn said. "Not only is it doing something simple and kind, but it shows you were thinking about him and you remembered your time out together."

"And don't stick around after you give it to him. Leave and then all his thoughts will be on you, the coffee, and, well his artefacts. But at least he won't be thinking completely about his artefacts."

"Did I ever tell the two of you that you are absolute geniuses?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel used a soft paint brush to whisk away bits of sand covering up some writing on the stone carving he was working on. The work was slow, but for all the time he spent in his field he never grew tired of it. Hearing a throat clear, he glanced up at the doorway. Vala was standing there with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hello, Daniel," she pushed off the doorway as though she'd been there for a while. "I thought you might need some refreshment after your long day. French Roast Fair Trade extra bold blend, if I remember correctly."

"You brought me coffee?" Daniel asked a little surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh, well, thank you. That was really thoughtful of you," he took the cup from her hands. "Do you want to sit down?" he motioned to an empty stool.

"I wish I could, darling, but the girls are waiting for me in the parking lot. We're going out for a movie in the theatre. They told me I'll love it."

"Which one is it?"

"I don't know. Something about four girls in a city, fancy clothes, and lots of-"

Daniel held up a hand to stop her. "You'll love it," he assured her with a smile.

Vala nodded and smiled in return. "Goodnight, Daniel."

"Goodnight, Vala. Thanks again for the coffee. And you look really nice, by the way," he complimented her new outfit.

"Thank you, Daniel. Enjoy your coffee." she said simply and smiled, then turned and walked away. She could feel him watching her as she walked away, coffee cup in his hands, artefacts momentarily forgotten.

Vala smiled her biggest smile to herself as she rode the elevator to ground level. Her friends really were absolute geniuses.


	2. Carolyn

Girls' Day Out - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate

AN: Okay, so I had intended chapter 1 as a stand alone, but thanks to your encouraging reviews, I've decided to continue. There'll be three chapters added to the first one - one focusing on each Carolyn, Vala, and Sam. Hope you enjoy this new instalment!

Best wishes and lots of love!

Christine

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carolyn pulled into the driveway of her father's house. Her eyes took in the freshly mowed lawn and carefully landscaped yard. Her dad had always enjoyed gardening. She put her car into park, and gave herself a quick check in the rear view mirror. She smoothed down the front of her summery dress and reached over to the passenger's seat to pick up her salad.

_I wonder if he likes croutons…_ she thought.

For a moment, she wondered what Cameron was doing, but squashed the thought as soon as it came. _No sense thinking about him_, she told herself. _He's certainly not thinking about you._

She got out of her car and went to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was no answer. She waited a moment longer until the smell of grilled meat found her nose.

She walked to the back yard where she found her dad carefully tending two steaks.

"Carolyn, you made it. I'm so glad," he greeted her.

"Hey, Dad. I brought some salad to go along with dinner" she walked over to the patio and set the bowl down on the outdoor table.

"Thanks. Don't you look nice. Is that a new dress?"

"Yeah. Sam and Vala and I had a girls' day out today. Shopping in the morning and _Sex and the City_ this afternoon. I just came from there."

"I hope you didn't leave early on my account," Hank asked.

"No, we didn't make plans for after the movie. I think Sam was planning on calling Jack and Vala wanted to go back to the base to visit- um, never mind," she finished awkwardly. She didn't know how he felt about the two of them forming a relationship while on the same team.

"I assume you were going to say she's going to visit Daniel," Hank said with a smile. "Relax, they're both civilians. They can do what they want. Besides, I think they're good for each other."

"I think so too," Carolyn agreed.

"How do you take your steak?" Hank asked.

"Well done. And lots of salt and pepper too."

Hank raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't sound like something most doctors would recommend."

"It's all about moderation. Steak is the only thing I add salt too," she explained.

"Did you remember to change the o-"

"Yes, Dad," Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"I hope you didn't take it to that place on Third Street. I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them."

"I took it to Wal-Mart."

"Good, good."

Hank finished cooking their steaks, then put them on plates and sat down at the table. He helped himself to some salad. "What would you like to drink?"

"A diet soda if you have one."

"I do. Just a minute." He went inside and grabbed two cans of diet coke. He didn't tell her that he never had diet drinks in the house until he found out it was her favourite. He also brought out two glasses with ice.

"Dad, this steak is delicious," Carolyn said around a mouthful.

"I'm glad you like it. It's about the only thing I can cook," he admitted.

Carolyn cleared her throat. "So, have you talked to Mom lately?"

"Actually, yes. Just last night in fact - the second time we've spoken since we had dinner that night."

"That's good," Carolyn said. She couldn't help the relief she felt. She knew they still loved each other. Despite the fact that she was now 30, the child in her secretly wished they would get back together, or at least make amends.

"What about you," Hank asked. "Anyone special?"

"Not at the moment, no." _Not since last week when you asked me, she added to herself._

"Oh well. I'm sure you'll find someone soon."

"Dad, you know there's nothing wrong with me being single. I've already been down the marriage road once."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Do you ever talk to him?" he asked, meaning her ex-husband.

"No. Besides, he's seeing someone else now. I don't want to interfere with that."

And that's when it hit her: everyone was in a relationship except her. Her dad was in a relationship of sorts with her mother, or at least working on it. Her ex-husband had moved on; Sam was as good as married; anyone could see Vala and Daniel belonged together; and she was left alone with feelings for a guy whose heart obviously belonged to someone else.

It had been so great in the beginning. They'd flirted heavily, attracted to each other from their first meeting. They hadn't tried to hide their feelings. She knew he was going to ask her out any day. Then he'd gone to his high school reunion and avoided her ever since. She found out about his new girlfriend from Vala.

Life was really a pain sometimes.

"Carolyn, are you okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," he said, believing her expression was due to thoughts of her ex-husband with someone else.

"No, I'm fine, I just-" Carolyn shook her head slightly. "More salad?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carolyn shifted her feet in the elevator. Her high-heeled sandals looked stunning on her feet, but they were not made for long-term use. She was alone in the elevator, and the base was quiet. With a quick glance at the security camera, she slipped out of her sandals and sighed in relief as her bare feet pressed against the cool cement floor. All thoughts of germs and various foot ailments moved to the back on her mind.

The elevator came to a stop, and she walked quickly to her office. After dinner with her dad, she'd remembered some paperwork she needed to sign before the weekend was over.

She sat down at her desk and found what she was looking for. She signed her name in all the appropriate places and then noticed she was getting goose bumps from the cold floor. Time to put her shoes back on. But where-

"Looking for these?"

Carolyn started in surprise. Cameron was standing in her doorway, leaning on the door jamb. Dangling from his outstretched hand were her sandals.

"Oh, um, yes actually, I was," Carolyn moved to stand up, but he waved her back in her seat.

"Trust me, Cinderella, the less personal contact with this floor, the better," he explained. He walked over to her and kneeled on the floor. "Allow me."

He slid one shoe onto her right foot and gently fastened the tiny clasp. "Your toes are cold," he said and covered them with his hand for a moment. Then he put on her second shoe and did the same. "That better?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes."

He didn't move from his spot. He just kept looking at her. Carolyn felt a blush rising to her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "I thought you'd be in Kansas this weekend now that you have a couple days off."

Cameron had the decency to look away. "Yeah, well, no. Turns out those long distance things don't really work. Besides, too much time had passed. I guess I finally realized that I shouldn't be hanging on to something that never really existed in the first place. And that if I didn't let go of the past, I'd be missing out on a really amazing future and spending the rest of my life in regret." He looked up at her again. "I'm sorry," he said. "I hope it's not too late."

Carolyn made a point of looking at her watch. "I suppose it isn't midnight yet," she offered.

Cameron stood up and held out his hand. "Would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner?"

"I just ate," she said, but she took his hand and stood up anyway. "I could go for some coffee and desert though," she watched him for his reaction. She got a big smile.

"Sounds like a plan," he said. He gripped her hand tighter. "I know just the spot," he winked. "But I'm not promising to have you home before midnight." He kept hold of her hand as they rode the elevator to the first floor.

When they reached the top, Carolyn's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id, then stuck the phone back in her purse.

"Sure you don't want to take that?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Carolyn said and put her hand back in his. "It can wait."


	3. Vala

Girls' Day Out - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate

Spoilers: slight for Ark of Truth. Takes place just after.

AN: Thanks so much for your reviews!! I hope you enjoy this chapter focusing on Vala and her relationship with Daniel.

Best wishes and lots of love!

Christine

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vala flinched as the last sparkle disappeared from the closing wormhole. It was done. She wondered if she'd done the right thing - choosing one man who made every effort to ignore his feelings for her over another man whose love for her seared from his eyes every time he looked at her.

She never really had been very good at playing by the book. No sense wallowing in self-doubt. Time to follow her own advice: Look ahead or risk being left behind. She squared her shoulders and walked out of the gate room, mask of confidence firmly in place.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Teal'c, have you seen Vala? I've got a translation I need her help with."

Teal'c looked up to see Daniel Jackson in the doorway of the gym. Teal'c set down the weight he'd been lifting. "Indeed, I have not, DanielJackson." He moved over to the bench press. Daniel stayed where he was, looking slightly lost. Teal'c decided to give him a little help. It had been two days.

"I have not seen ValaMalDoran often since Tomin left."

Daniel nodded and moved to sit on a bench near Teal'c. "I'm not really sure what to say to her. I mean, she left her husband for us."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so she left her husband for- oh, I'm really not sure what to say to her. God, this is such a mess." Daniel rubbed a hand over his eyes.

Teal'c sat up. Perhaps his friend needed more than just a little help. "DanielJackson, it has been my observation over the years since the death of Sha're, that you have not allowed yourself many pleasures. While you dedicate yourself to ensuring the peace of thousands you have never met, you do not enjoy that same peace yourself. It is not good to be alone, DanielJackson. ValaMalDoran has offered you a chance at true happiness and companionship. I suggest you act quickly before she pulls away in an effort to protect herself."

"Did you rehearse that?" Daniel joked, but the weight of Teal'c's words were not lost on him.

"Indeed."

Daniel nodded. "Thanks, Teal'c." Daniel stood up and left the room in search of Vala.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vala wrapped her damp hair in a towel. Two days since she'd made her choice, and no one had said a word. No, "Hey, how are you doing?" or "Would you like to take a couple days off?" Okay, so she did have the last two days off, but still.

_What's the matter with you?_ she asked herself. _You made your choice._

_He was a good man._

_Yes, _she argued with herself. _But- Okay, no argument there. He really was a good man._

_But Daniel._

Part of her wanted Daniel to rush in and sweep her off her feet and pronounce his undying love for her. But another part of her was afraid he would rush in and accuse her of being foolish and how could she have even considered he would care that way for her.

Perhaps it was better not to see him at all. Then she wouldn't have to know how he felt.

She sat down on her bed with a huff. "What a mess," she said to herself. "I need to get out of here." She grabbed the towel off her head and shook out her hair into damp waves. She put on her leather jacket and left her room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She reached the surface and asked an airman to arrange a ride for her. He wanted to know where she wanted to go.

"Darling, I really have no idea. Just anywhere. I-"

"Vala, wait," a voice shouted from behind her. She spun around to see Daniel running toward her. She wasn't ready to face him and his decision just yet.

"Daniel, if you need help with your translation, I'm sorry, I'm just leaving-"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but it's going to be at least twenty minutes before your drive gets here."

Vala closed her eyes. "That's fine."

Daniel stopped in front of her. "Wait, Vala, where are you going?"

"I don't know. Just out."

Daniel put his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't go. I-"

"Daniel, please."

Daniel looked at her closely and noticed the slight desperation in her eyes. She wasn't even trying to smile and flirt her way past him. "You really need to get out of here, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Come with me, okay?"

Her resolve slowly dissolved at the look in his eyes. "Where?"

"Just come. Please."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The drive in Daniel's car was silent. He wasn't used to seeing Vala so quiet. She leaned back into her seat and looked out the window at the lights sparkling in the darkness. The smell of her freshly washed hair filled the car. He still wasn't really sure what to say to her.

"So where are we going?" Vala spoke first, still staring out the window. He had a feeling she wasn't just talking about the drive.

"Honestly… I don't know," Daniel answered, also not just talking about the drive.

Vala turned her head to look at him but still didn't say anything.

"Actually, I think I know where we should go," Daniel decided.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel used his key to open the door to his apartment and held the door open for Vala to enter. Vala walked in and stared in amazement, some of her natural curiosity returning. She immediately walked over to his bookshelves, taking in the volumes and the small statues and artefacts placed sporadically in front of the books. She turned to take in the room around her in wonder.

"Daniel, do you really live here?"

Daniel was watching her from the door and smiled. "Yeah."

"With all these amazing treasures."

Daniel moved to stand beside her. "Took a while to collect them all."

"I would imagine. What's this?" she moved to the baby grand situated in the corner.

"It's a musical instrument. It's called a piano."

"Do you know how to play it?" Vala sat down on the bench and fingered the keys.

"Yeah, a bit. Here, I'll show you." Daniel sat down beside her and began playing the theme song from the movie, _Music and Lyrics_. He didn't think she'd seen it yet, but something about the couple in the movie reminded him of them. Or at least the song did. Besides that, he didn't think she'd find Mozart or Beethoven amusing.

"That's very beautiful, Daniel," she was mesmerized by the movement of his hands.

Daniel turned to face her. "Yes, you are."

Vala turned to face him. She studied him carefully and put a hand to his cheek. "Daniel-"

"No wait. Let me finish," he interrupted, afraid of her words. "I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner. I guess I wasn't sure what to say to you or if you needed space. I just- I didn't want to hurt you."

"Daniel, in case you haven't noticed, I've got a pretty thick skin. I just need you to tell me I made the right choice."

Daniel put a hand into her still damp hair and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

After a long moment, Vala broke away just enough to look him in the eyes. "Daniel, you'd better not be messing with me."

Daniel laughed at having his own words repeated back to him from when she'd tried to seduce him during her first few weeks on Earth.

"I promise," he said and held her close to him once again.

____

I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
I've been searching but i just don't see the signs,  
I know that it's out there,  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

All I want to do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

All I want to do is find a way back into love,  
I can't make it through without a way back into love,  
And if I open my heart to you,  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,  
And if you help me to start again,  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end!

Way Back Into Love, Music and Lyrics


	4. Sam

Girls' Day Out - Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate

Spoilers: Not unless you've been hiding under a rock :) Mentions Sam going to Atlantis, but nothing more than that.

AN: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing!! I love getting your comments. This is a Sam-centric chapter to finish things off though I might pick it back up again later.

Best wishes and lots of love!

Christine

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was completing an equation on her laptop when Vala and Carolyn poked their heads in the doorway of her lab.

"Hey guys," Sam smiled at her friends. They joined her at her lab table.

"Samantha, we've come to rescue you," Vala beamed.

"What do you mean?"

"Two words: shoe sale," Carolyn announced simply. No further explanation needed.

"Shoe sale?" Sam repeated. Okay, so maybe a little more explanation needed.

"Two more words then: Jimmy Choo."

Sam's look turned crestfallen. "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm spending the rest of the weekend with Jack. He's flying in right now. That's why I'm finishing up this work before I meet him."

"Choosing men over shoes. Samantha, really," Vala teased her. "Actually, I have no idea what's so special about Jimmy Choo shoes, but-" she shrugged.

Carolyn put an arm around Vala's shoulders and steered her out of Sam's lab. "Just wait," she said. "Just wait."

"Have fun," Sam called after them.

"You too," they called back.

She finished up her work quickly and left the base. Jack was supposed to meet her at a coffee shop near the park.

She stopped at her house first to shower and change into a sundress and sandals. Her cheeks were glowing from the tan she'd gotten during their last mission. She looked happy. She stared at her reflection for a long time. A part of her just wanted to stay here and not meet with the man she'd loved for years. Or to spend the day with him and keep her secret to herself. But she couldn't do that.

She grabbed her keys and headed back out to her car. Why was it that when you thought of leaving a place, it suddenly seemed so perfect. The day was absolutely beautiful. The sun was beaming and warm, slight breeze, all her favorite songs on the radio, going to see Jack. Jimmy Choo sale. Like the universe was giving her every reason to stay. Or maybe it was saying goodbye.

Jack was leaning against his truck in the parking lot when she pulled up. He smiled that gorgeous smile that always made her smile too. She got out of her car and went over to him and held him fiercely when he wrapped his arms around her. She breathed deeply. He always smelled so good.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted.

"Hey," she pulled back to look him in the eyes. Jack frowned.

"You okay? You look sad."

Sam looked away. He knew her too well. She took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the coffee shop. They ordered their drinks to go, then went back outside to walk in the park. They walked silently for a while till they reached a bench beside a lake and sat down. They watched the water ripple slightly from the breeze.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Jack asked her.

"They want me to go to Atlantis," she blurted out.

"Oh," Jack said, staring into his coffee.

"Oh?" Sam asked. "Oh," she understood. "You knew, didn't you?"

"The president filled me in just before I left," he explained. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do," he said with quiet certainty.

Sam looked at him questioningly.

"You already know what you're going to do," he said. "You just need to admit it to yourself now."

"I don't want to lose you," she admitted.

"You won't," he said quickly.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Doesn't matter."

"Part of me is crying out for me to just stay here with you and my friends and my home, where I have everything I ever wanted, but-"

"But the scientist and adventurer in you needs you to do this," he finished for her. "And if you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. It's an amazing opportunity, Sam."

"Is that a good enough reason?"

"Yes. Besides, if it's a total bust, all you have to do is come back through that wormhole, and I'll be there waiting for you."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He stood up and offered her his hand to join him. They started walking again. "Wait a minute," he stopped and turned to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't go falling for some alien guy. I beg you."

Sam laughed. "I promise."

"Well good. Now that that's settled, you've got to come with me," he started pulling her back towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"I've been informed there's a sale on Jimmy Choo shoes, and if I don't bring you, I'll never be invited to an all-girl activity again."

Sam laughed. "Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"We most certainly would not."

Sam felt her heart lighten as they left the park. Just as her heart had told her she needed to go to Atlantis, it also told her she would not be gone for long, and she would have all that she loved waiting for her when her journey was done.

_Today we took a walk up the street,  
We picked a flower, climbed a hill above the lake  
And secret thoughts, were said aloud,  
We watched the faces in the clouds  
Until the clouds have blown away  
And were we ever somewhere else you know  
It's hard to say_

_And I never saw a blue like that before  
Across the sky, around the world  
You're giving me all you have and more  
No one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now, oh I  
I never saw a blue like that before_

_It feels like now, it feels always,  
And it feels like coming home_

_I never saw a blue like that before  
Across the sky, around the world  
You're giving me all you have and more  
No one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now, oh I  
I never saw a blue like that before_

_Oh, oh I  
I never saw a blue like that before_

_Never Saw Blue, Hayley Westenra (one artist that has sung this song)_


End file.
